creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Królestwo Niekończącej Się Tęczy
Powinienem się na wstępie przedstawić, dopisać "Wiem, że w to nie uwierzysz", więc zrobię to. Witaj. Wystarczyło? Miejmy nadzieję, że tak. Na początku tej niewiarygodnej historii powiem, że nie mam po co kłamać i ze spokojem możesz mi zaufać. Tia... Zaufanie... Zatracasz się w nim, prawda? Jednak nie o tym jest ta opowieść. Tematem są kreskówki. Bajki. Pewnie każdy z was w dzieciństwie je oglądał. Te bezsensowne dla starszych historyjki z zawsze prostym jak drut morałem — dobro zawsze zwycięża. Jednak powiem wam na wstępie, że nie każda kończy się tak pięknie. Gdy miałem 6 lat bardzo lubiłem oglądać kreskówki przed pójściem do łóżka. Pewnego dnia mój ojciec podarował mi kasetę VHS. Wzbudzała ona u mnie pewien strach, którego nie można było opisać. Okładka kasety była czarna z białym napisem: „Królestwo Niekończącej Się Tęczy". Nazwa nie wzbudzała u mnie przerażenia, aż do wieczora. Po zjedzeniu kolacji i załatwieniu spraw fizjologicznych, udałem się do swojego pokoju, żeby obejrzeć bajkę i później pójść spać. Gdy wygodnie położyłem się w moim łóżku w kształcie samochodu, przykryty potulnie pościelą w Pokemony, poprosiłem moją mamę, aby włączyła mi bajkę. Po włączeniu jej i zgaszeniu światła uśmiechnęła się ciepło, pocałowała mnie w policzek na dobranoc i wyszła z pokoju, aby położyć się spać. Bajka zaczynała się normalnie jak każda, lecz jedno mnie niepokoiło: otóż każda z postaci świeciła się jaskrawymi barwami i mówiła niezrozumiałym językiem. Po 15 minutach ekran zrobił się na chwilę czarny i znów po chwili zrobił się jaskrawy, aż mnie oczy rozbolały. Nie patrzyłem na telewizor, ale słyszałem agonalne krzyki wydobywające się z głośników, mieszały się one z szaleńczym śmiechem dzieci, co dawało dawkę niesamowitego strachu. Po chwili zebrałem się na odwagę i popatrzyłem w stronę telewizora, ujrzałem szkaradną postać ze zdeformowaną twarzą i kończynami. Wzbudzała we mnie szczególny strach, nie mogłem się ruszyć, lecz po chwili odzyskałem siłę i pobiegłem schować się do szafy. Siedząc w niej, usłyszałem przeraźliwy krzyk z sypialni moich rodziców. Był on tak straszliwy, że aż opróżniłem pęcherz w spodnie. Zacząłem szlochać, ale przypomniały mi się słowa dziadka: „Prawdziwy żołnierz w momencie strachu jest twardy i nigdy się nie poddaje", więc wziąłem się w garść i szybko pobiegłem do mojej sypialni wyłączyć tę chorą kreskówkę. Gdy wybiegłem z pokoju, zauważyłem tę kreaturę i poczułem nagły przepływ adrenaliny, zbiegłem szybko po schodach. Stałem w kącie i patrzyłem jak schodzi po schodach. Była blisko kuchni i po chwili powiedziała, że chce skosztować tylko moich wnętrzności, po czym uśmiechnęła się obrzydliwie, a z jej ostrych, powykrzywianych kłów wystawały kawałki skóry i ludzkiego mięsa. Pobiegłem do niej, lecz potknąłem się i uderzyłem głową w podłogę. Na następny dzień obudziłem się w białym pokoju, zacząłem rozglądać się po nim i zobaczyłem moją babcię i sąsiada. Powiedział mi, że usłyszał krzyki i hałas w domu, więc pobiegł do nas z dubeltówką. Po wejściu zauważył mnie na podłodze, a także jakieś stworzenie. Wycelował w nie i wystrzelił, ale spudłował. Potwór uciekł, a on pobiegł na górę i zobaczył krwawe plamy prowadzące do sypialni i łazienki. W wannie zastał zmasakrowane zwłoki mojej siostry, a na ziemi rozszarpanego psa, zszokowany poszedł do sypialni i zobaczył zdeformowane zwłoki moich rodziców. Po tym pobiegł na dół, zadzwonił po policję i pogotowie. Po tym całym incydencie już nigdy nie oglądałem kreskówek. Babcia zapisała mnie na spotkania z psychologiem, policja wszczęła poszukiwania sprzedawcy kaset, niestety bez rezultatu. Teraz mam już 26 lat, a nadal nie mogę się otrząsnąć z tego, co się wydarzyło. Zostaje mi tylko pytać: Kim była ta postać? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Telewizja